


E eu chamei seu nome

by Peregrin_Agbora



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Agbora/pseuds/Peregrin_Agbora
Summary: Leonardo se escondeu nas florestas da América do Sul por três anos e por três anos ele viveu numa abençoada ignorância. Quando April o encontra e o leva de volta para Nova York o jovem líder precisará se esforçar para entender a nova realidade de sua família... e as estranhas regras silenciosas que pairam sobre o clã Hamato.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> \- Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem. Créditos para Kevin Eastman e Peter Lairdassim (bem como para qualquer empresa que atualmente detenha os direitos de produção e distribuição).
> 
> \- Personalidades podem ser alteradas para atender aos planos desta autora. Favor não entrar em pânico, a única pessoa louca por aqui sou eu.
> 
> \- Escrevo sem fins lucrativos. O sadismo é por conta da casa.
> 
> \- História baseada no universo de TMNT 2007 (com muitas modificações convenientes).
> 
> \- Aceito elogios, críticas e conselhos, mas vou comer o fígado da primeira alma sebosa que plagiar essa história. Estamos entendidos? Ótimo.
> 
> Então, agora, aproveitem.

Donatello prendeu a respiração, contando os segundos lentamente, dedos entrelaçados num aperto rígido, controlado, enquanto assistia a movimentação silenciosa ao redor do apartamento.

April estava na cozinha, oscilando entre preparar um chá e revirar todos os armários disponíveis; Mikey folheava uma revista em quadrinhos antigas, mal prestando atenção no que via, apenas passando as páginas num movimento automático; Splinter, sentado na poltrona próxima à janela, mantinha olhos vigilantes na preciosa carga depositada sobre o sofá. Casey saíra há poucos minutos, uma lista de remédios e um maço de notas pesando em seus bolsos.

Eles estavam _tão_ ferrados.

Anos enfrentando Shredder — brincando de gato e rato com seus asseclas, escapando de armadilhas mortais e traições inesperadas — e quando finalmente conseguiram derrotá-lo, tirando-o de cena da maneira mais definitiva possível, pensaram que tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo a ameaça _krang_ não passava de um sussurro distante agora. As coisas deveriam ser mais simples então, apenas alguns bandidos aleatórios circulando pelas ruas e talvez um ou dois maníacos ocasionais. Nada mais.

Eles obviamente não esperavam um ataque surpresa ao covil.

Os sensores não captaram nada, os alarmes sequer dispararam, e tudo aconteceu numa explosão súbita de caos. As paredes desabaram numa chuva de entulho e poeira, bombas de gás lacrimogênio cobriram tudo com uma névoa branco-amarelada e os corredores dos esgotos foram tomados por um enxame de mercenários armados.

Aqueles homens estavam em maior número e tinham o elemento surpresa; as tartarugas não tinham a menor chance de vencer.

Quando as armas foram apontadas e as balas começaram a ricochetear nas paredes Raphael fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: empurrou os irmãos para a saída e ficou para trás; uma isca viva, um sacrifício voluntário.

Splinter mal sobreviveu ao ataque, sendo soterrado pelo entulho quando o teto do covil desabou, e Mikey estava em choque depois de ser levado a nocaute. Donnie os arrastou para longe do perigo, o tempo todo ouvindo os disparos das armas e o rugido do irmão enquanto lutava para manter os inimigos afastados. April os encontrou poucas horas depois. Ela e Casey retornaram ao covil, fizeram o impossível para ajudá-los e encobri-los enquanto se reorganizavam... mas não havia sinal de Raphael em lugar algum.

Michelangelo e Donatello dedicaram horas, dias e semanas à busca do irmão e apenas uma semana atrás — quase dois meses após o ataque — conseguiram encontrá-lo.

Dois meses nas mãos dos mercenários. Sessenta dias. Mil quatrocentas e quarenta horas. Tempo o bastante para Raph ser reduzido a um corpo mutilado que mal respirava.

Quando resgataram o irmão não sabiam se ele sobreviveria à primeira noite em liberdade e, quando ele resistiu, ninguém sabia quanto tempo levaria para Raph acordar... ou _se_ acordaria.

Uma semana passou e o silêncio desceu sobre o clã Hamato como uma mortalha gelada. Houveram dias ruins e dias terríveis; momentos em que ouviriam o irmão implorar e chorar, delirando com a febre, e horas de pavor quando a respiração de Raphael simplesmente pararia e Donnie sufocaria com o pavor de não conseguir trazê-lo de volta.

Os dias passavam depressa e as horas se arrastavam.

Era uma tarde agradável. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas na rua abaixo. A vida seguia serena e despretensiosa. Uma quinta-feira como qualquer outra.

Donatello soltou o fôlego devagar, cansado, forçando o corpo a relaxar. Notou uma contração suave nas mãos de Raphael e encarou o rosto do irmão. E ali, como se atendesse suas preces, viu aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes se abrirem.

— Raph? — chamou esperançoso.

O grupo congelou.

— Raphie?! — Mikey se animou, tropeçando no tapete enquanto ansiosamente se aproximava do sofá.

Nesse momento eles souberam que algo estava errado.

Raphael não respondeu ao apelido irritante, nem teceu um comentário sarcástico sobre seu espaço pessoal ser invadido. Nada. Ele simplesmente congelou como um cervo preso nos faróis e começou a respirar tão rápido que Donnie podia sentir as próprias costelas doerem em simpatia.

Splinter levantou da poltrona, cauteloso, e acenou para Michelangelo se afastar.

— Meu filho...? — o rato chamou suavemente.

E foi como abrir as portas do inferno. Raphael gritou como se todos os demônios do mundo estivessem à sua frente.


	2. Capítulo 01

Uma névoa fina se arrastava sobre o chão da floresta. Pequenas rãs coloridas se escondiam nas folhas largas das bromélias e um par de alouattas se escondia na copa das árvores. Moscas e mosquitos rodopiavam no ar e o canto extravagante dos urutaus assombrava o silêncio. April O’Neil ignorou todos os sons, seus passos duros amassando a camada de folhas mortas na lama, a água da chuva tardia pingando de seus cabelos.

Seu guia ficou para trás, numa clareira não muito longe. O homenzinho parecia aterrorizado com a ideia de encontrar a terrível criatura verde que habitava a floresta.

 _Um espírito ancestral? Que piada! O que eles pensariam se soubessem que esse “espírito” comia pizza e ouvia música ruim em Nova York?_ , ela zombou, empurrando samambaias e abrolhos para fora do caminho.

Encontrou um pequeno espaço entre as árvores, o vazio outrora ocupado por uma velha tatajuba, e sentou no tronco caído. O musgo encharcou suas calças e ela podia sentir o cheiro da madeira decomposta no ar, mas recusou-se a mostrar desconforto. Encarou as árvores altas, as copas sombrias, o verde infinito. Bufou com uma nota inegável de desprezo, cruzou as pernas e sacou o celular, determinada a adiantar o trabalho enquanto esperava aquela tartaruga estúpida tomar uma decisão.

Ela tinha tempo — e raiva — suficiente para esperar o dia inteiro se fosse preciso.

A chuva recomeçou. Uma garoa fina, morna, escorria pelas folhas das árvores e desabava em poças lamacentas. Em questão de minutos o barulho da chuva abafou os sons da floresta, um chiado surdo e persistente, e por baixo dele April ouviu galhos estalando na copa das árvores.

Um sorriso feroz se desenhou em seu rosto. Guardou o celular.

— Seu pai ficaria desapontado se soubesse como anda tratando os velhos amigos, Leonardo. — falou alto, sem hesitar, determinada a se fazer ouvir apesar do ruído.

O vento soprou, empurrando a chuva para o lado oposto, e uma figura sombria, coberta de lama e folhas largas, caiu da copa das árvores. Olhos penetrantes se fixaram na repórter, acusadores, enquanto a tartaruga se erguia em toda sua altura. Era perturbador, talvez intimidante, mas nada impressionante para April. Os moradores da vila se assustavam à toa.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Leonardo perguntou mal disfarçando o aborrecimento.

A mulher levantou.

— Nossa, April! Há quanto tempo! Fico feliz em ver você! — ironizou. Afastou os cabelos do rosto, contendo a impaciência. — Também estou _feliz_ em ver você, Leo. Você se escondeu direitinho, sabia? Sorte minha o Donnie estar zangado o bastante para _hackear_ os satélites da telefonia na semana passada.

Ela sentiu uma pontinha de satisfação vingativa quando viu Leonardo franzir o cenho com a ideia de seu irmãozinho genial e sensato estar invadindo satélites enquanto tinha crises de mau humor.

— Seu treinamento acabou. — apoiou as mãos nos quadris. — Eu vim buscá-lo.

— Não.

— Não? — April arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se tivesse uma faca em suas mãos teria arremessado naquela tartaruga teimosa. E não erraria. — Seu treinamento _acabou_. Você precisa voltar.

— Não posso.

— Não pode...? — repetiu devagar, como se aquelas palavras fossem absurdas demais para entender. Respirou fundo, contando até dez mentalmente. — Não me diga que ficou escondido aqui durante três anos porque não conseguiu descobrir como ser um bom líder?

Leonardo desviou o olhar, constrangido pelo fracasso óbvio, e April apertou os dentes. Era isso? Ele deixou a família para trás e se escondeu naquela floresta simplesmente porque não encontrou uma resposta?

 _Patético_ , a palavra azedou em sua boca.

— Foda-se o treinamento e foda-se essa bobagem sobre liderança. — April replicou entre dentes. — Fui enviada para encontrar um irmão desaparecido. Não dou a mínima para seu treinamento.

A tartaruga vacilou entre o choque e a raiva — choque, porque nunca imaginou que April mostraria tamanho desprezo por seu treinamento; e raiva, porque jamais tolerou que desrespeitassem os ensinamentos de seu mestre.

— Mestre Splinter...

— Splinter liberou você deste treinamento faz eras, Leonardo.

— Ele me liberou porque percebeu meu fracasso...

April jogou as mãos para cima, furiosa, e rosnou alto o bastante para cortar as lamúrias do outro. Ela não tinha paciência para lidar com gente egocêntrica e, infelizmente, Leonardo podia ser muito tacanho quando se tornava obcecado por algo.

— Nem tudo é sobre você, Leo.

Suas palavras atraíram a atenção da tartaruga.

— Tanto faz. — suspirou. — Estou cansada, molhada e de saco cheio dessa conversa. Achei você e passei o recado. — encontrou o cartão do hotel no bolso da calça e o jogou na direção de Leonardo. — Você tem 24 horas para decidir se vem comigo ou se continua aqui, brincando de se tornar um com os líquens. Eu vou não esperar por você... não desta vez.

April entrou na floresta novamente. Acima dela a chuva, no peito uma tempestade.

Leonardo abandonou a cobertura das árvores no início da madrugada.

Escondido nas sombras, navegou através dos telhados vermelhos, longe das pessoas que vagavam pelas ruas, invisível para os olhos distraídos. Ele procurou a paz que sempre o acompanhava quando explorava o vilarejo, mas não a encontrou.

Sentia-se inquieto.

Preocupado.

O encontro com April O’Neil foi uma surpresa. Nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais insanos, Leonardo imaginou que a encontraria no meio de uma floresta tropical, sozinha, sentada sobre os restos mortais de uma árvore apodrecida.

Mas ele também nunca imaginou que encontraria tanta mágoa e amargura no olhar de sua amiga.

A garota sempre foi gentil e espirituosa, dona de uma coragem que rivalizava com a dos antigos samurais... mas agora? Havia raiva suficiente em seu olhar para manter Leonardo congelado à distância.

Alguma coisa aconteceu — algo grande, algo terrível — e ele não estava lá para ajudar.

O hotel onde April estava hospedada se destacava entre os demais, com paredes rosadas e janelas que iam do teto ao chão. Tinha sacadas clássicas, caiadas de branco, e uma trilha de unhas-de-gato subindo pela parede lateral. Um único apartamento permanecia com as luzes acesas e as janelas abertas. Um convite tácito de sua hóspede.

Leonardo esperou, no topo de seu esconderijo, ouvidos atentos aos poucos transeuntes que ainda vagueavam pelas ruas assombreadas. Tão logo os homens sumiram de vista lançou-se numa escalada rápida até a sacada no segundo andar.

As cortinas de sarja estavam amarradas à esquerda, perto de uma mesinha de madeira avermelhada. As pás do ventilador rangiam no alto, lentas demais para aplacar o calor do quarto. Um engradado de madeira, grande o bastante para dois homens adultos se deitarem confortavelmente, estava no meio do quarto.

De costas para a janela, com um frasquinho de repelente ao alcance da mão, April trabalhava nas últimas atualizações de seu artigo. As fotografias dos moradores e do velho templo ao sul da floresta faziam um contraste bonito com as imagens das tapeçarias e gaiolas artesanais que vendiam na feira livre. Um mapa jazia sobre a escrivaninha, esburacado e cheio de respingos de água, e pequenos círculos vermelhos marcavam vilas e cidadezinhas que a garota havia visitado antes de encontrá-lo.

— Não sabia que trabalhava com turismo. — Leonardo comentou numa fraca tentativa de iniciar conversa.

Ela o ignorou. Tomou um gole de café, da xícara ao lado do notebook, e selecionou outras fotos para o arquivo de texto. O único sinal de que reconhecia sua presença naquele quarto foi um aceno ligeiro, indicando que sentasse na poltrona perto da cama.

A recepção fria o embaraçou, mas não surpreendeu.

Sentou-se em silêncio, decidido a esperar.

— Muito bem... — April disse ao cabo de alguns minutos. Fechou o notebook e girou a cadeira para encará-lo. — Decidiu o que vai fazer?

— Sim. — murmurou. De alguma maneira enfrentar seu olhar acusador se provou muito mais difícil do que suportar a indiferença. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com esta nova April. — Eu... O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

Dizer que sentia muito parecia uma má ideia, então optou por uma pergunta neutra, casual o bastante para garantir que a garota não usaria aquele repelente nele.

— Consegui um emprego novo. — informou depois de um silêncio longo e contemplativo. — E tem algumas emissoras interessadas em mim, mas não quero o trabalho de âncora. Não tenho paciência para isso. — deu de ombros. — Casey também conseguiu um emprego, como agente para um desenhista e para um canal de _podcasts_ científicos. Ele me pediu em casamento e estamos noivos há dois meses.

Leonardo olhou para as mãos dela, para os dedos esguios, e avistou pela primeira vez a aliança prateada ao redor do dedo anelar.

Sorriu.

— Parabéns. — desejou honestamente.

— Obrigada.

Silêncio outra vez. Ela tomou outro gole do café, tamborilando os dedos no tampo da escrivaninha, e ele desviou o olhar, preferindo encarar a trama encardida do velho tapete abaixo do engradado.

— Os outros...

— Não. — April pousou a xícara com força suficiente para trincar a cerâmica fina. — Não tenho humor para falar sobre eles. Não agora.

Leonardo engoliu em seco e concordou em manter as perguntas para si.

Contemplou o engradado de madeira, as letras vermelhas anunciando “Carga Frágil” em cada superfície visível. Seria uma viagem longa e monótona, com tempo de sobra para meditar e remoer suas decisões nos últimos três anos, mas valeria a pena. Tinha de valer.

— Saímos de que horas? — ele perguntou serenamente, revestindo-se de coragem.

Fosse qual fosse o problema Leonardo Hamato não deixaria sua família para trás.


End file.
